New Hope
by Shin-man
Summary: Shinji finds somewere to think and finds the reason he stays alive


Disclaimer: I do not own Evaengelion, and after all those death threats Anno got I wouldn't want to own it.  
  
A lone figure stands on the balcony of the Katsirage residence. It is a boy at the age of 15. The young man has deep blue eyes that show his deep sorrow. His hair blows gently in the wind as he ponders recent events. Unbenounced to him another watches him.  
  
"Shinji why do you run away do you hate Eva that much?" the woman asks.  
  
"Misato I don't see it as running away I. I'm looking for a place." Shinji replied.  
  
"What kind of place" Misato asks. "A place just for me a place were no one can find a place were I can think clearly unaffected by the noise of this city." Shinji answered.  
  
"If you find that place don't keep it to your self share it with the ones you love." Misato told him as she left the balcony.  
  
Shinji walked back inside to find Asuka sitting on the couch watching him with an expression of anger. Shinji didn't bother to stop as he went for his coat. "I'm going out I don't know when I'll be back." Shinji called as he walked towards the door.  
  
"Shinji its getting ready to rain are sure you want to go out now?" Misato asks.  
  
"When it rains it's the perfect time to look." Shinji laughed as he left.  
  
Shinji walks down the street not paying attention to were he is going because of how deep in thought he is. I am a spineless wimp I can't even tell one girl how I think of her. I don't know why I like her. I shouldn't after what she puts me though, but there are those moments when she drops her guard and I see the true Asuka it's those moments that I stay by her.  
  
I don't want to tell her how I feel because I fear that she will not feel the same, and then she will push away from me even more.  
  
Shinji is snapped out of his chain of thought, as he notices were he is. Somehow he ended up were Misato had taken him after the battle with the third angel. I think I have found.  
  
Shinji is interrupted as Asuka approached him. "So this is were your running away to?" Asuka laughed half heatedly.  
  
"Asuka I don't feel like putting up with your crap unless you have something other then insults to throw at me." Shinji muttered as he looked over the edge.  
  
"Thinking about jumping?" Asuka asked as she stood beside him. "No" Shinji muttered.  
  
"Why not if you jump it's the same as running away, but this would be the last time. If you jump all your pain ends?" Asuka asked him.  
  
"Ha. I proudly would have thought that a while ago, but not now I would never jump." Shinji answered.  
  
"And why the hell not?" Asuka shouted. "After all my running I have had time to think, and I release that I have something to live for." Shinji answered.  
  
"What could possibly keep you interested in staying alive?" she questioned further.  
  
"The reason I stay alive is. because .of .you." Shinji answered slowly. "I know what you have been though it happened to me to I lost my mother at a young age. That's why I know the why you talk to me and others is just to push others away so you wont get hurt. I know this because I have done it all my life, and I feel great comfort when I'm around you no matter how you act. If I had it my way I would take your burden away from you so that you could be happy." Shinji continued as he looked at his shoes.  
  
Mustering the last of his courage and looked up. Asuka is starring at him with tears in her eyes. "Shinji I have felt the same about you since we first met. I pushed you away because I thought you would hurt me like the rest. I couldn't stand being hurt again." Asuka sobbed.  
  
Shinji walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. " Asuka I would never hurt you I will always be by you because I love you." Shinji whispered in her ear.  
  
"Shinji I love you to and I will always love you." Asuka replied as she cried on his shoulder.  
  
The young couple held each other close as they watched the sun rise. This new day brought New Hope for the two, and brings comfort that they have someone to share their pane with.  
  
The End? 


End file.
